Hurian Armed Forces
The Hurian Armed Forces is the official military force of the Hurian Federation, and the sole armed force in the country. It was founded on May 11, 1891, out of the African-American followers of Othello Williams. The head of the military is the Supreme Commander of the Hurian Federation, a position currently held by Maurice Williams. The Supreme Commander maintains total control over the military and it's actions, and is the only person within Huria with the authority to authorize the use of the country's nuclear arsenal. The War Minister and the War Council of the Hurian Federation are tasked with aiding the Supreme Commander in that task. The armed forces consist of three branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force, as well as a penal legion. The Marines Corps are attatched to the Navy, and the functions of the Coast Guard are also fulfilled by the Navy. The Air Force is charged with maintaining the nuclear weapons constructed by Huria, and is responsible for their protection and safe-keeping. There are 5,839,668 active men and women in the military, with another 9,392,870 in reserve, along with about millions of non-reservists that are required by law to pick up arms in the event of an invasion of of Huria (largely ex-consripts & active militias). Huria's annual defense spending stands at about $1.192 trillion, though it was stated that a full quarter of the national budget would go to defense in 2013. History Organization Structure Regional Commands Branches Other Bodies Ranks Ranks Unlike most armies around the world, Huria uses the same rank names for each of its three branches. Additionally, because the military's strict "Huria First" policy, the military uses Swahili names for the ranks, and are the official names of the ranks of the HAF, within Huria and international military observation groups. However, many organizations still using the English equivalents of the Hurian ranks whenever possible for simplicity. Personnel (Wafanyakazi) *Private (Binafsi) *Corporal (Koplo) *Sergeant (Sajini) *First Sergeant (Kwanza Sajini) Warrent Officers (Kibali cha Maafisa) *Sergeant First Class (Sajini Hatari ya Kwanza) *Master Sergeant (Mwalimu Sajini) *Sergeant Major (Sajini Meja) *Warrant Officer (Kibali cha Afisa) *Master Warrant Officer (Mwalimu Kibali cha Afisa) Acedemic Officers (Kitaaluma Maafisa) *Professional Academic Officer (Mtaalamu Kitaaluma Afisa) *Senior Academic Officer (Afisa Mwandamizi wa Kitaaluma) Officer (Afisa) *Second Lieutenant (Pili Luteni) *Lieutenant (Luteni) *Captain (Kapteni) *Major (Kubwa) *Lieutenant Colonel (Luteni Kanali) *Colonel (Kanali) *Brigadier General (Brigedia Jenerali) *Major General (Kubwa Jenerali) *Lieutenant General (Luteni Jenerali) *General (Jenerali) *Marshal (Antioch) *Field Marshal (Shamba Antioch) Uniforms The Hurian Armed Forces have several uniforms for its personnel: *Service dress – The everyday uniform, worn by enlisted soldiers. *Field dress – worn into combat, training, work on base. *Officers/Ceremonial dress – worn by officers, or during special events/ceremonies. *Dress uniform and Mess dress –worn only abroad. There are several dress uniforms depending on the season and the branch. Insignia Minorities in the HAF Huria has a number of ethnic groups, some of which number in the millions. Following the Reforms of 1903, all minorities were allowed to serve in the military, though not at full capacity until the late-1940s. Until then, all minorities were kept in special units which still exist today. These included the Vahaza Legion for white Hurians, the Barakat Army for the Arab and Muslim soldiers, the Rikta Corps for Indian and Asian members, and the Amra'a Legion for female Arabs and Muslims to keep active in combat, but adhere to Islamic traditions. These units account for some 60% of the military's total forces. Vazaha The Vazaha constitute a good portion of the Hurian population, and were thus too great of an asset not to use for the military. When the 1903 reforms introduced new conscription laws, the Vazaha were included, and not exempt from military service as they had been beforehand. They serve in a special unit known as the Vazaha Legion, which is nominally autonomous in the running of its internal affairs. While it is still answerable to the Supreme Commander, the legion is allowed to set up its chain of command, dictate its military doctrines, and choose the types of weapons its soldiers are issued. While joining the Legion is no longer the only option for Vazaha citizens, it is the preferred choice, and generally carries with it a distinct form of honor that goes hand-in-hand with Hurian pride. The ease of fighting alongside fellow Vazaha soldiers is also considered a bonus, as the problems that come with fighting other ethnicities in the military is too difficult to surpass. Sometimes the traditions of other units causes problems for the one who chose to forsake his comrades to "ride with another unit", as goes the Hurian saying. The Vazaha have a long and honorable military tradition in the Hurian Armed Forces, having pulled more than their own weight around, and gaining the respect of the black African comrades. They view themselves no greater than their Hurian peers, and their loyalty to the Supreme Commander and the ideals of the Federation are absolute. Working with other units tends to be an issue, as the Vazaha enjoy their previliges too much to gain up that freedom to work with units with tighter restrictions. Regardless, the Vazaha have done their part to ensure Huria's independence, and have gone on to see many of their people become high-ranking officiers, the highest ranking currently being Antioch (Marshal) Scott Mason. There are some three and a half million Vazaha serving in active duty with the Hurian military as of mid-2012. Arabs and Muslims Following the Hurian conquest of North Africa, the nation found itself with a massive Arab population which needed to adapt to their new homeland's demands. The road to gaining a life in Huria was harsh and sometimes deadly, given the nature of the country at the time. However, many managed to claw out a place in the unforgiving country, and earned the right to be called Hurians. Many of the of Muslim Arabs found operating in the multi-ethnic and multi-religious military uncomfortable and unpleasent at times, leading to the request to form a new unit for themselves. The government granted the requests, and in 1943 formed two new units; the all-Muslim Barakat Army and the all-female Amra'a Legion. This allowed both sexes to serve their nation, while not intruding upon their religious customs. The two forces do not serve together, and are always placed on opposite sides of a combat theater so as not to cause any issues. Despite this tasking matter, Arabs and Muslims have performed admirably in combat, and have proven their worth to the nation they love. Like the rest of the Hurian people, Arabs have not forsaken the traditions of their new home, and have been known to take part in the military many experiments and programs, seeking to prove their loyalty. Since the 1940s, Arabs have contributed greatly to the Hurian war efforts around the globe, and more two million serve in active duty, providing the HAF with an endless supply of willing soldiers ready to give their lives for the Supreme Commander and the Great Federation. Indians and Asians Many Indian refugees fleeing the fighting between Indian and Pakistan made the trip to Huria following the nation's annoucement that it would accept those who would be willing to work for their citizenship. Some 750,000 Indians moved the Huria between 1900 and 1950, in which they found themselves pushed to their limits enduring Hurian drill. They were assembled into the Rikta Corps along with Chinese and Indonesian immigrants seeking refuge in the nation. As they consolidated themselves in Hurian society, they also found themselves eching out a spot in the military of which was the nation itself. The Corps is responsible for regulating the Hindu and Asian forces within the military, and keeping them in line with Hurian military code. The Hindus refusal to eat beef has required the force to adapt to the group's unique cultural requirements as with those of the Chinese needs. While this has been a difficult venture, it has allowed Huria to make use of its growing Asian population. Service Military Service Routes Special Service Routes Regular service Permanent service Reserve service Non-Combat Service Women Huria is one of only two nations (the other being Israel), to conscript women for active military duty. Hurian women are given no special treatment in the military, and serve side-by-side with men at all levels, save in the chaplin services. All minority units, with the exception of the all-male Barakat Army, are unisex. This comes as no surprise, as Huria is also one of the few countries not to mention women in seperate casualties list (such as "women and children"). Additionally, Hurian culture place women on the same level as men outside of religion and marriage. There are a number of high-ranking female generals in the military, the most notable of these being Nandi Mashaba, the current War Minister of Hurian Armed Forces, and Xue Yue, the current Field Marshal of the FDF. Doctrine Mission The HAF's mission is to "defend the integrity, sovergnity, and existence of the Hurian nation, and maintain the authority the Supreme Commander. To protect the Hurian people, its culture, way of life, and the existence of the state at any cost necessary." Main Doctrine Code of Conduct The Hurian code of conduct is not bound to any international laws, and follows the Hurians' own ideals and values. Stated Values of the HAF The Hurians define three main values all soldiers must follow, and five minor values which are to strengthen the main three. Core Values *'Defense of the State, the People, and the Supreme Commander' – "The sole duty of the soldier is to defend his nation, his people, and his leader. No other values exceeds these three." *'Victory At Any Cost' – "Victory of the upmost importance. Nothing less will be tolerated. Sacrifice of one's life is not advised, but if the ends justify the means, then so be it." *'Total War' – "Nothing is to stand in the way of the State, the People, or the Supreme Commander. Every battle is total war. No man, no woman, no child shall stand in the way of the Great Federation." Other Values *'Respect of Superiors' – "Superiors have deticated their lives to the defence and betterment of the State. They have earned both the respect of their subordinates and of their nation." *'Credibility' – "The military is made up of the people. The people are the state. The Supreme Commander is in turn the state. Every soldier is expected to perform their best in the field of combat, for they represent our leader, our state, and our people." *'Comradeship' – "The military is our family. Blood is thicker than water, and so to are the bonds that are forged between soldiers." *'Professionalism & Discipline' – "Every soldier that enters the ranks of the HAF are expected to perform their duties with the upmost level of level of respect due to this organization. Failure is met with death." *'Human Life' – "Only the lives of one's comrades are of any concern. The enemy, his family, and friends are of no importance to the victory required. Let them live if possible, kill them if needed. Their lives are in the hands of soldier." Budget As a stratocractic nation of fully-trained citizen-soldiers, it is of no surprise that Huria's military budget is of such importance. In 1968, Supreme Commander Rollance Williams created a law stating the government could no less than 10% of the national GDP on the armed forces. This came as a result of the increasing military-industrial complex of Huria, and the militarization of the population. However, the new government raised this to 11.3% as the economy grew. As it stands as of 2012, Huria's military has been alotted a budget of $1.192 trillion dollars (₣504.600 billion fedhas), paying for all of the military's expenses. Considering the fact that the military has no need to pay many of its soldiers, or simply paying them a small allowance of $250 a month, more than enough to accomedate the soldiers' frugile desires, it has plenty of money to invest into weapons design, upkeep of its installations, and plenty for the numerous campaigns it engages in. Currently, Huria has the largest defense budget in the world, spending nearly 230% more on its military than the United States with it $549.4 billion dollar defense budget. Weapons & Equipment See also: Defense industry of Huria Military Technology The Hurian Armed Forces produces and maintains some of the most study and reliable weaponry and military technology in the world. Though some of its gear came from the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cold War, most of Huria's armament was built natively. Huria has its own independent military industry, developed during the early 1920s, and completed by the mid-1940s. Huria possesses surprisingly advanced equipment, surpassing all of its neighbors in both the quality and complexity of its military technology. Hurian developments in the field of thermal energy and lightning weapons have proven the military's ability to develop weapons and devices independently of Western powers. Huria is fully capable of going toe-to-toe with Western nations and winning. Huria produces top-of-the-line assault rifles, and its own fighter jets and tanks, such as the K-112 main battle tank, EA-12 Cougar, and multiple other weapons used by the Hurian military today. The Defiance Defense Perimeter is by far one of Huria's most internationally recognized military projects, and the apex of its military engineering, superceded only by the fortress-city of Defiance itself. Following the downfall of Hurian international relationships, Huria produces its own warships as well, though due to Huria's preference to focus on combined arms combat, they have relatively few large naval vessels, preferring small and fast vessels. Most are old ships purchased off of other nations, and retrofitted to Hurian needs. Thus, Huria's shipyards are relatively inactive save for the occasional repairs and maintainence required from time to time. Aside from this, the Hurian navy is very large, and capable of projecting the nation's power at every corner of the globe. The nation developed its first fusion weapon in June of 2006, and has been building more since then. However, the nation is focused more on countering a nuclear attack instead of launching one itself using fusion weapons. Category:Military of Huria Category:Copyright